


Stacked Up

by Alfa_Barf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Card Games, F/M, HMOFA - Freeform, Human Male / Female Anthro, POV Second Person, Parody, Red Panda, Sex, Weight Issues, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_Barf/pseuds/Alfa_Barf
Summary: [Greentext] Anon has never played the popular card game "Glamor: The Matchmaking", but he's willing to learn if it means getting to know a nerdy, curvaceous red panda girl.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stacked Up

>Anon, the boys, and a night on the town  
>Fridays are when you and the guys -- usually you and three of your closest anthro buddies -- run wild out on the streets for an evening of debauchery  
>That's probably playing it up a little too much, though  
>In reality, Fridays usually mean something like bowling, a movie, or just aimlessly driving around the city  
>And speaking of bowling, the number of strikes your gang gets in a given night is nothing compared to the number of strikeouts you've collectively gotten over the years when it comes to relationships  
>You might be able to joke about what a bunch of rowdy bachelors you guys are, but nobody can joke about being much of a ladykiller  
>The only interaction you'll probably have with girls tonight is here at the gaming store, where your falcon friend (and de factor leader of the bunch) has to drop off something for his sister before you guys can get the night going properly  
>It doesn't do your group's bravado any good to be running family errands  
>Especially when it means making a trip to a place that's even nerdier than any of you are, and your falcon buddy isn't going to let the rest of you get off easy by just waiting in the car while he degrades himself  
>The four of you decide to get the deed over with as soon as possible and head into the gaming store  
>"It could be worse," your squat pug friend whispers. "We could be spending our Friday night in a place like this."  
>There's a small crowd in the store, dispersed around several tables where multiple card games are in progress  
>All of them are for Glamor: The Matchmaking  
>You don't know a thing about the game, except that it's insanely popular and recognizable even to people completely oblivious about how to play  
>You hear your other friends snickering to themselves as the falcon leads you over to a remote table, where the only few females in the whole store have set up their own spot away from everyone else  
>"Here you go," the falcon mumbles to his sister, dropping a backpack next to her chair  
>"Great, thanks," the female bird says just as unenthusiastically  
>It's hard to tell if she's just that engrossed in the game, or if she's as embarrassed about the interaction as her brother is  
>Might be a bit of the latter, considering the other girls at the table only steal quick glances at you and the gang  
>You've seen them a few times hanging around with your friend's sister in the brief occasions you've crossed paths  
>A mouse girl tries to burrow into her oversized sweatshirt while an armadillo girl hunches over to avoid eye contact  
>The only one who doesn't outright shy away from your presence is a red panda  
>"Hey, Anon," she says with a nervous smile  
>Ailuri, you believe  
>It surprises you a bit that she remembers who you are, since the falcon siblings' circles of friends have never really gotten to know each other despite everyone being roughly the same age  
>You definitely don't recall ever formally introducing yourself to Ailuri  
>She has vibrant reddish-orange fur all over her body except for her black underbelly, making her look like a roaring bonfire over the dark ashes of burning leaves  
>Her shining amber eyes always seem smaller than other anthros because of her puffy cheeks, which are raised with her cheery smile  
>Ailuri is unmistakably a bit more on the heavier side than most red pandas, but she wears the extra fullness of her body exceptionally well  
>And her chest is frankly the stuff of legends, resting on the table naturally and making the space for her cards pretty limited  
>It's baffling that Ailuri isn't out there in the clubs right now, being the envy of practically every smaller girl around her  
>You suddenly realize you've probably been staring at her uncomfortably, and you try to make some small talk with the red panda  
>However, our falcon friend, who has been squabbling with his sister in the typical sibling way for the last few minutes, draws the whole table's attention to himself  
>"Then why don't you actually go out and socialize for a change?" he says to the female bird. "That new club's opening next week, so it's the perfect time. Everyone's going to be a fresh face there. You don't have to come WITH us, but we're going anyway."  
>This is news to you  
>None of the other guys are big into clubbing, and the falcon kind of alluded to why: nobody wants to go to a popular hangout where everyone already seems to know each other and you'd just feel like an awkward outsider  
>Missing out on that kind of nightlife never bothered you, but it looks like your friend is tired of being excluded from it all  
>The falcon's sister looks to her friends for support  
>Both the mouse and armadillo girls seem interested, but Ailuri fidgets in her seat  
>"Next week? But, what about Friday Night Glamor?" she says  
>Now the girls look uneasy, reluctantly agreeing with the red panda  
>"Yeah, maybe another time," the falcon's sister says with a sigh. "We kind of do this every week."  
>Her brother rolls his eyes  
>"You say that like I don't already know it," he says. "Whatever. The offer's still on the table."  
>With his business done, the falcon hurries out of the game store with the rest of the gang close behind  
>The girls huddle closer to each other, whispering behind their hands of cards  
>Ailuri frowns as they gossip, then gives you a pitiful look as you follow the guys outside  
>Out of the corner of your eye you think you see her begin to lift her paw, as though about to wave goodbye

>Another week of the grind of life  
>And another Friday night rapidly approaching  
>It's not going to be a spontaneous, "think shit up as you go" kind of Friday like normal, though  
>Your friend is still dead set on getting the gang to go to the new club  
>Honestly, you couldn't care less  
>Not to mention he's been getting on your nerves a bit lately, as he's trying to get you to be a designated driver for the evening  
>The dude doesn't want to spring for a taxi, but he's more than willing to let you pay for the insane downtown parking fees  
>"Hey, we're taking two cars anyway," he explains over the phone. "My sister and her friends are coming along after all, and we're sure not gonna be shoving everyone in one car. Ailuri would probably take up two seats all by herself with her wide load, but at least she's not coming."  
>Man, he's definitely acting like a bigger dick than usual tonight  
>No doubt he's trying to psyche himself up for the club to try and paint himself as some sort of alpha male  
>Ten bucks says he's flexing in front of his bathroom mirror as the two of you speak  
>You do feel a little bad for Ailuri though, and that's when you think about what your friend had just said  
>She's not coming along with the rest of her friends?  
>"Apparently not," he says. "Guess she's staying behind and playing that nerdy shit at the game store without them. Whatever. So you gonna pick us up or what?"  
>That's it, screw him  
>You tell your friend you're going to pass for the night; at least that way they can probably squeeze themselves all into one car  
>The mouse and armadillo are small enough they could likely get away with it  
>"Pfft, your fucking loss," the falcon scoffs. "Stay home and jack off if you want to. You're gonna miss an amazing time."  
>He hangs up on you, and just like that your Friday is free  
>Hard to say whether it would actually have been "an amazing time" or not if you had to put up with his idiocy all night  
>Still, it would have been something to do  
>Now what?  
>For some reason, Ailuri suddenly crosses your mind  
>Maybe it's because you can sympathize with her now, since it sounds like her Friday is going to be such as friendless as yours is  
>You barely know the girl, but hanging out with her would have to be better than butting heads with a douche all night  
>After a few minutes of ruminating, you decide to drop in to the game store to say hi to Ailuri  
>It's ridiculous to think EVERYONE in the city is checking out the new club, but you definitely notice the much smaller number of cars outside of the game store than last time you came  
>Even the regulars who probably show up to that "Friday Night Glamor" thing religiously are almost entirely absent  
>When you step into the store, it looks like it's just Ailuri  
>Sitting at the same table in the back of the store, alone  
>The door rings with your arrival, and the red panda jerks her head up with hope in her amber eyes  
>Then those eyes turn to confusion and surprise  
>"O-oh! H-hey Anon!" she says, trying to straighten out her shirt and make herself presentable  
>Looks like she was in the process of drowning her sorrows in snack foods and sodas  
>You make your way over to her table, where the red panda scrambles to free up some space  
>Was she playing by herself?  
>Is that even possible with this kind of game?  
>In her haste to tidy up the table, her hefty breasts nearly knock her soda over  
>"WOAH, damn," she mutters. "S-sorry. You, uh, want to sit down? I mean, you don't have to. You're probably busy tonight, right?"  
>You shake your head and grab the chair opposite her  
>"I, uh, thought you were going to the club...with the others...."  
>You explain to Ailuri the whole situation with your friend, minus the part where he kept talking shit about her, of course  
>The club scene just isn't really your thing  
>"Yeah, me neither," Ailuri says with a weak chuckle. "I'd just embarrass the others anyway."  
>She scratches her neck nervously as the two of you sit in silence  
>"So...do you, uh, play Glamor?"  
>Never in your life  
>Ailuri looks a little hurt at first, but you quickly clarify that you don't have anything against it; you've just never given it a try  
>"Hey, I could teach you, if you want," she says. "You can use my cards."  
>There's that hopeful look in her eyes again  
>Seems like a kind of complicated game, just from the looks of everything she has splayed out over the table...  
>You scan the cardboard assortment, and your gaze wanders to her chest  
>It's impossible not to stare a little bit  
>She probably gets that a lot too, and it's either the lustful stares or the repulsed ones -- or maybe even both -- that's keeping her from wanting to go to the club with her friends  
>You try to make it seem as though you weren't ogling her, but when you meet Ailuri's eyes she doesn't look the least bit disgusted in you  
>In fact, you could swear she just gave those knockers a subtle squeeze with her arms  
>Sure, you tell her, you'd love to have her teach you the game  
>"Great!"  
>She reaches for a large binder and cracks it open right in front of you  
>Page after page of cards are quickly flipped before you  
>"Alright, so first you get to pick your theme. In GtM, you can do savannahs, glaciers, volcanoes, or jungles. Don't worry about what each one does for now. Just pick one that looks cool to you. We're going to need at least sixty cards, and we're going to make a third of them be these ones in the front based on your theme, and then...."  
>Good lord  
>You may have made a terrible mistake  
>All you can do is nod politely as Ailuri hits you with a deluge of information  
>After about ten minutes of explanation and flipping through pages, Ailuri seems to pick up on how lost you are  
>"Maybe I should just let you use one of my premade decks...."  
>She pulls out a deck box and plops the stack of cards in front of you  
>You pick up the top card and examine it, noting the robed ursine in the artwork  
>Jaze Bearelen  
>"A lot of the girls like him the best," Ailuri giggles. "I think they just have a crush on him. I'm more into humans myself. IN THE GAME, I mean. They're, uh, one of the better choices."  
>Boy, she gets flustered easily  
>Ailuri has to practically go over all the rules again as the two of you go through a practice game, but the more she talks the more relaxed she eventually becomes  
>There's no questioning her knowledge of the game, and she's actually a pretty good teacher once she gets in her element  
>You find yourself legitimately having a good time, too  
>Despite your many losses, that is  
>Ailuri doesn't pull any punches once you start playing a few rounds for real, but each time you lose she gives you fair, constructive feedback on how to improve your strategy  
>She's a lot more patient than your dick of a friend is, that's for sure  
>Just when you really start to get the hang of things, the store manager announces that it's closing time  
>"Well, you came really close that last game!" Ailuri says cheerfully as she packs up her cards  
>You pitch in to help her clean up; collecting cards, rolling up play mats, stacking binders...  
>Wow, she must have dumped a small fortune into this game...  
>But you can't really besmirch her, considering how much you and the guys blow on mindless entertainment yourselves  
>They're probably dropping a good chunk of dough on drinks tonight  
>"Hey, Anon...."  
>Before you know it, you're standing next to Ailuri outside of the game store  
>The red panda really does have some pretty thick curves, now that you see her fully from head to toe  
>"I know you guys hang out a lot on Fridays," she continues, "but if you're ever not doing anything, you can always come hang out at the store with me. W-with US, I mean. Me and, uh, the girls too...."  
>Ailuri taps her claws together shyly  
>You know what?  
>Yeah  
>Tonight was one of the better Fridays you've had in a long time, and Ailuri was pretty great company to have  
>"R-really? You mean it? Cool! You know, the store has open gaming on the weekends. It's not ONLY Friday Night Glamor that I usually come here. Would you like to...maybe...meet up sometime this week and practice a little more? Maaayyybe...tomorrow?"  
>Sounds good to you  
>Ailuri's eyes light up  
>"GREAT!" she squeals  
>She tries to compose herself before extending a paw for you to shake  
>"Well, it was fun hanging out with you tonight, Anon. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
>Even with all her bags and stacks of cards, she manages to skip happily through the parking lot  
>Her rockin' thighs give you a mesmerizing show as they sway side to side all the way to her car  
>Out of all the GtM jargon you learned tonight, words like "tap" and "stack" stick with you more than anything else...

>You might have dodged a bullet with the whole club thing  
>Your falcon friend is pretty steamed about something, and from what little context you could gather from the others he must have made a fool of himself last night  
>Sounds like nobody enjoyed themselves much  
>So much so that next Friday's outing might be preemptively cancelled out of bitterness  
>What a drama queen...  
>Meanwhile, you're already looking forward to having a pretty good Saturday with Ailuri  
>You arrive at the store shortly after they open so you can browse through their GtM inventory, hoping to maybe find some kind of "starter pack" for beginners  
>They certainly have no shortage of those, but the huge selection of choices make the process anything but beginner friendly  
>"Morning, Anon!"  
>Ailuri struts up to you with a bounce in her step  
>If the resulting jiggle of her chest didn't draw your attention to her breasts, then the ample cleavage from her low-cut shirt did the trick  
>She's showing off a lot more than last night  
>"Hey, don't do that!"  
>You flinch at her sudden outburst, thinking you just got busted for staring at her again  
>But she's just pointing at the starter pack you're holding in your hands  
>"You don't want to waste your money on one of those," she says. "There's nothing good in them. Here, if you want to make your own deck, I'll help you."  
>Ailuri grabs a few boxes of different card sets, then walks up to the glass case where all the rare and expensive singles are kept  
>"Let's see if they have anything cool for you...."  
>The red panda leans over, smushing her chest against the case  
>When the manager passes by, he does a double take  
>He's obviously struggling to find a polite way of asking her not to put so much weight from her massive knockers on the glass  
>"Whoops, sorry," Ailuri says sheepishly  
>She points out a few cards in the case, and soon they're added to the pile of boxes she gathered earlier  
>Before you can pay for them, however, she's already taking out her wallet  
>"It's...it's on me," she says. "Don't worry about it."  
>Now it's your turn to do a double take  
>"I want your first deck to be a good one," Ailuri says, "but I'd feel really guilty making you spend all your money on all these cards I just threw at you. It's not a very cheap game to get into."  
>All the more reason not to let her waste her money on your behalf  
>You try to chip in, but she bumps you away from the counter with her hips  
>Almost sending you toppling into the display shelves  
>"Nope, first one's free!" she giggles. "If you want to buy something yourself, you should pick out some card sleeves that you like. Gotta always use protection, right?"  
>Her smile gradually turns to a look of horror as she realizes what she just said  
>Her little round ears twitch frantically, and if her fur could turn any redder you're positive it would  
>Ailuri avoids looking at you until the two of you sit down with all the new acquisitions  
>She helps you tear open the boxes of cards and sorts them into little piles, while you begin to sleeve some of the important ones  
>"Give it a smell!" she says when you pick up a foil-wrapped booster pack  
>...Come again?  
>She demonstrates by opening a pack of her own and putting her little black nose close to it, then taking a deep inhale  
>"It's that new-card smell. It's...just something...we like...to do...."  
>Ailuri tries to slink down deeper into her chair with embarrassment, but there's only so far she can go before her chest catches the edge of the table and stops her  
>You never realized just how adorable the nerdy ones could be  
>The red panda's friends are pretty cute themselves, but why have you never noticed Ailuri much before?  
>Maybe you've been looking for the wrong type of girl, and you've just been fruitlessly chasing the same kind that your friends are always going after, just to follow what the gang does  
>Maybe they've been holding you back this whole time  
>After all, you'd never normally hang out with Ailuri OR her friends thanks to the falcon siblings wanting nothing to do with each other most of the time  
>You and Ailuri spend some putting your deck together, with her tutoring you each step of the way  
>Little by little you each scoot your chairs closer to one another  
>You're so close to her you can pick up the pleasing scent of her fur; lightly perfumed, but not completely masking her natural aroma  
>It's much better than some foil and cardboard, no question  
>Then you hear a deep rumble  
>Ailuri drops her cards and her paws fly to her stomach  
>"Shhhh, shut up!" she mutters to herself  
>Her stomach gives a quieter, almost defeated sounding second rumble in response  
>The red panda girl looks at you in shame  
>"Do you mind if we take a break for lunch?" she says  
>Alright  
>It's already midday, and you're feeling hungry yourself  
>Maybe you can repay Ailuri for buying your cards by treating her to lunch  
>"O-oh no, you don't have to do that," she says. "If there's anything other than GtM I don't want anyone to have to pay me for, it's food."  
>She gives a few light squeezes to her belly paunch  
>Ailuri must understandably be self-conscious about her body, but the more you watch her paws run over her curves the more you can't help but get a little turned on by her  
>While she might be lamenting her undesirable pudge, you only see her thickness as something...really, really soft  
>You've given thought to dating anthro girls before, though you've never quite settled on what kind would appeal to you the most  
>What species? What shape?  
>Again, your friends might have been leading you astray this whole time  
>If you followed their lead, you'd still be trying to chase some supermodel bombshell tail -- and failing miserably -- right along with them  
>They'd probably never give a chance to the soft, nerdy girl playing card games all alone in the corner  
>"Are you okay, Anon?"  
>Luckily you weren't staring at Ailuri's chest when she shakes you out of your daydream this time  
>"Must be hungry too, huh? C'mon, there's a great takeout place right next door, and they even give everyone who games here a discount!"

>Nearly the whole day is spent at the store  
>You and Ailuri work through your lunches, then get right back to Glamor  
>The games go much quicker now that you're getting the hang of things, but the breaks between rounds starts to get progressively longer as you and Ailuri spend more time getting to know each other  
>There's a lot more to her than just card games, and you both share quite a number of other interests  
>The last hour or so before the store closes, you both completely ignore the game in favor of just idly chatting  
>GtM only gets brought back up after you're shooed out for closing time  
>"You really pick up the game quickly, Anon," Ailuri says  
>Her fluffy tail brushes against you as you walk to your cars together  
>You don't think much about it the first time it happens, but after the third...  
>"We didn't get a chance to do Friday Night Glamor like it normally is, like when the store's all full. If you're still not busy next week, I'm sure the girls would love to see you at the table!"  
>That's a lot more enthusiasm than you've gotten from your own group of friends in a long time  
>And the enthusiasm increases when you accept the red panda girl's offer  
>"Hey, great!"  
>You haven't even gotten into the car yet, but you're immediately hit with airbags as Ailuri lunges forward to give you a hug  
>Her breasts look like they're about to pop out of the cut of her shirt as they smoosh against your body and bubble into your face  
>You're still winded when she lets go of you, and it's a miracle you make it back home with the daze you're in  
>When the feeling subsides, you're left wanting more  
>More softness, more opportunity to be pressed up against her plush fur and soft body...  
>Next Friday feels like an eternity away, and you start to worry how you're going to make it that long  
>The answer comes to you when you look through your deck later that night  
>Ailuri had slipped her phone number between the cards  
>You waste no time giving her a call, and she wastes no time answering  
>"O-oh, hey Anon. Hope you had fun today! Did you...forget something?"  
>Not quite  
>You want to see Ailuri some more, and the two of you plan to meet up a few more times before Friday Night Glamor comes again  
>Though truthfully the game itself is almost an afterthought compared to just wanting to be with her  
>"Yeah, s-sure thing! Just tell me what days work for you, and I'll be there!"

>The two of you squeeze in some time around work and other obligations nearly every day in the following week, even if it's just for a little while  
>One night you can only hang out for about half an hour, and not once do either of you touch your cards  
>But getting the chance to chat with the red panda is totally worth the drive  
>Friday night arrives, and you've completely blown off your other group of friends to hang out with Ailuri's  
>Admittedly, you're a little nervous about Friday Night Glamor  
>Much like your friends' fear of clubs, it feels uncomfortable to be showing up to an event where practically everyone else seems to know each other and you're expected to play games with them that you're still a novice at  
>Friday Night Glamor is like a weekly competition of sorts, and you have to pay just to participate  
>But once again, Ailuri has got you covered  
>"Look who's here!" Ailuri says as she steers you over to the girls' table  
>The falcon's sister, the mouse, and the armadillo all give you surprised looks, which then turn to unease  
>However, they're all quick to make room for you to sit next to them  
>"Anon's still learning, so go easy on him, alright?" Ailuri says  
>Frankly, you'll take whatever handicap you can get  
>FNG gives you new packs of cards to make your deck out of, and you aren't familiar with any of the ones you draw  
>It's a good equalizer for everyone who's competing, though you really wish you could be using the custom deck you're used to  
>At least you get to keep the new cards when the night's over  
>Ailuri quickly coaches you a bit as you piece together something usable, but when the tournament starts you're all on your own  
>And you don't last very long  
>Each round is you against some nerdy anthro dude, lasting only a few turns before you lose  
>After the third loss you're essentially eliminated from the running  
>Ailuri and her friends do a lot better, and you hang around them hoping to pick up some strategies and pointers  
>The armadillo girl is the first of the bunch to be eliminated, and she clears a spot at the table for you  
>"Wanna play for fun?" she asks shyly  
>The tournament continues as you do some exhibition matches against Ailuri's friends, while the red panda nearly makes it to the final round  
>When she's finally eliminated herself, she quickly bounces over to where you and the other girls have all gathered  
>"Oh well," she shrugs. "Win some, lose some. How's everyone doing?"  
>"Anon's getting really good at this!" the mouse girl says  
>Now that the tension of the competition is removed, you find yourself playing much better  
>You even manage to win a couple of games, if by nothing else but dumb luck and good draws  
>"Alright, I get to play him next," Ailuri says with a clap of her paws  
>But it's around this time that the final match ends and Friday Night Glamor concludes, and everyone is kicked out of the store  
>Ailuri looks a little sore at missing the opportunity to play you  
>Her friends all shower you with praise and encouragement for how well you've done for a beginner, and the attention just makes Ailuri seem...jealous?  
>"Goodnight, Anon!" the girls say as everyone parts ways  
>Ailuri doesn't leave right away  
>"Sounds like you know what you're doing now," she says with an impressed tone. "I wish I could have seen a little more of your games myself. So, I was thinking...."  
>The red panda bites her lip, tapping her claws together  
>"Would you like to hang out again tomorrow...at my place, maybe?"  
>Ailuri withdraws her head back into the fluff of her neck to brace for rejection, which just makes her jut her chest out even more than usual and highlights her enormous breasts  
>A night alone with Ailuri?  
>Isn't this exactly what you wanted?  
>The challenge now isn't whether you should accept or not, it's trying to accept the offer without looking like a desperate fool as you blurt out your answer  
>You'd love to hang out with her for some one-on-one time  
>"Y-yeah? Great! I don't...have people over that often, so if you could give me a little while to clean up and come over later in the afternoon? But whatever works, too! You don't have to bring anything over, either!"  
>Ailuri whips out her phone and sends you her address right on the spot  
>Then it's like a race to see who can get to their car faster as though the next day will arrive the sooner you part ways

>You decide to give Ailuri a little time to get her place organized before you head over midafternoon  
>She lives in an apartment in a fairly quiet part of town, where a lot of bachelor(ette)s seem to be renting cheap solo units  
>You wouldn't dare say it to her directly, but with Ailuri's immense love of GtM you imagine she doesn't have much of a budget for a better place  
>"Tha--thanks for coming!" she stammers  
>Ailuri is dressed in a small t-shirt with a baggy tank top thrown over it, jean shorts that seem a tad too small for her waist and thighs, and some pretty outrageously colorful socks  
>She looks like she was poured into her clothes, with a noticeable amount of fur and fluff spilling over the hems and openings  
>Everything makes her curves look all the more enticing, and you can feel your heart beat faster right away  
>"Do you want to come in?" she says after an extended pause  
>For how small it is, there's a definite coziness to Ailuri's apartment  
>Posters covering nearly every corner of the walls, overstuffed beanbags littering the floor, little colorful lamps and strands of lights giving everything a soft glow...  
>And stacks upon stacks of Glamor boxes from what looks like every set they've ever released  
>"I tried to clean up, I really did..." Ailuri chuckles quietly when you don't respond right away  
>You reassure her that her place looks great, and that puts the red panda girl at ease  
>She audibly sighs with relief, then shuffles over into the kitchen to throw open the refrigerator door  
>"Can I get you a drink or two? I stocked up on a bunch of different stuff right before you came over!"  
>Holy shit, she isn't kidding  
>That's a lot of alcohol  
>"I actually don't really drink much," she says, "but I figured this was a special occasion. I hope there's something here you like...."  
>Maybe it's just her anxious fidgeting, but when she says this she hefts her breasts up with her arm  
>Underneath that baggy tank top, her undershirt looks like it's visibly straining over her torso  
>Ailuri grabs a few bottles and takes them over to a fairly large card table, where two exceptionally padded chairs are already positioned in wait for you  
>"We don't have to play Glamor all day, if there's something else you'd rather do later on...."  
>Her words trail off, though her gaze on you is unfaltering  
>You start with a few games of GtM, cracking open some drinks as Ailuri shuffles her cards  
>"Seems you were doing alright for yourself out there last night," she says. "So I'm not going to be going easy on you. Let's see how well I've taught you!"  
>You get your side of the table all organized and then take a gulp of your first drink  
>You almost recoil at the taste  
>Damn, she couldn't have picked sweeter drinks if she tried; you can hardly taste the alcohol in them  
>"Bet we could making a drinking game out of this!" she laughs awkwardly. "You know, like...'take a drink when you draw a card' or something?"  
>When you draw a card?  
>You'd be dead after a couple of matches  
>"Y-yeah, maybe that's overkill...."  
>She doesn't force you to play along, but she takes a swig of her own bottle pretty much every time she touches her deck  
>You're not even halfway through your first bottle by the time she's opening her second  
>The girl definitely has a bit of a sweet tooth  
>The alcohol at least appears to be loosening her up though -- and it's working a bit for you as well -- and soon you're both chatting away casually just like any other night at the game store  
>With each game completed, however, another bottle gets added to the cluster

>Unsurprisingly, you start winning more games the more alcohol Ailuri puts away  
>She laughs at your jokes much more forcibly, and you have to remind her it's her turn to go several times when she just stares lazily at you  
>She isn't as much as a lightweight as she let on to be, but the red panda appears to be hitting her limit  
>That's when you really start winning  
>You get a good streak of victories going, and when you point it out to Ailuri it has an immediate sobering effect to her  
>The apprentice beating the master?  
>That clearly shouldn't be happening  
>Ailuri scowls at your banter, but then she breaks out into a sly grin  
>"Aw-right smart guy," she laughs, slurring her speech for a moment. "How about we up the stakes then? I was holding back before, but I could beat the PANTS off of you if I want to...literally!"  
>Uh oh  
>Ailuri grabs the collar of her tank top with a nail and gives it a few tugs  
>"So, how about a game of...Strip Glamor? Every time you take damage, you lose some clothes. No Life count; you lose when you give up or there's nothing left to take off. How about it?"  
>Is she serious?  
>It looks like it  
>Just the thought of seeing Ailuri undressing stirs some arousal in you, but it's tempered by the reality that she's a vastly more experienced player than you are  
>Then again, she's at a bit of a sobriety disadvantage...  
>When you don't agree to the terms right away, Ailuri frowns  
>"I mean you can go as far as you're comfortable with. I-I promise. This is...just for fun."  
>It sounds like she's giving you an out, but in your confident (and maybe a little inebriated) mind you tell yourself it's HER who's showing the weakness here  
>You can beat her, you know it  
>You shake Ailuri's paw and the match begins  
>It doesn't matter how much damage you do according to her rules, so on your first turn you throw down a speedy creature card and rush in with an uncontested attack  
>Ailuri raises an eyebrow, impressed  
>"Right out the gate, huh? Fine."  
>She reaches down and rips one of her socks off, flinging it off into the corner of the room  
>"My turn."  
>She drops her own creature down, but doesn't take any other action  
>Ailuri has shown you firsthand what it's like to lose against a deck that can win on a single turn, so you know she probably has the potential to end the game as soon as she wills it  
>Her refusal to attack you back must mean she's plotting something  
>She passes her turn, and you go on the offensive again  
>You defeat her creature with your own, and then throw another speedy one out  
>It's a good thing you're playing with a pretty aggressive deck  
>Ailuri's other sock comes off, but she doesn't look dissuaded in the slightest  
>What is she playing at?  
>On her turn, she plays no creatures but whips out a spell that damages you directly  
>"What's it gonna be, Anon?" she sings  
>You don't like her tone; she's definitely up to something  
>You're not going to lose your confidence though, and to prove your point you decide to take your shirt off first  
>Ailuri visibly gulps and her eyes go wide, ogling your bare torso  
>Your next turn is another direct attack with even more creatures, since the red panda's field is completely empty and exposed  
>"Now you're just showing off," Ailuri chides  
>After you declare your first attack against her, Ailuri grabs both of her shirts with her paw and slowly lifts them up  
>Her stomach paunch hangs a bit over the edge of her shorts in a muffin top as she continues to work her way up  
>And up...  
>And up...  
>*FLOOMP*  
>Just like that, one of Ailuri's weighty breasts flops free  
>Through the black fur of her underbelly you can make out the fleshy, swollen tip of her nipple  
>She gives it a few flicks with her thumb and bites her lip  
>"Well? Aren't you going to keep attacking?"  
>Honestly, you completely forgot you were playing a game for a moment there...  
>It feels silly now, but you declare an attack with another one of your creatures  
>Ailuri keeps lifting her shirt, and the second breast jiggles free to join its counterpart  
>"Keep going...."  
>Again you attack  
>Ailuri whips her shirts over her head with a single jerk and lets them float to the floor, then squeezes her chest together with her elbows  
>"I know you've been staring at me a lot, Anon," she hums. "This is what you wanted to see, right?"  
>You find yourself nodding without even realizing it  
>"Well, that's as far as we're going to go today."  
>It's Ailuri's turn now, and with a wicked smile she slams down her ultimate card  
>"I'll just be taking ALL of your creatures now, thank you."  
>She sweeps your cards to her side of the table, turning them around one by one in a meticulous, taunting way  
>That's it, game over  
>One creature at a time, she stages her counterattack and reduces you to nothing more than your underwear  
>And yet she doesn't finish you off  
>What IS she waiting for?  
>You throw down a creature just to have SOMETHING out there on your side  
>"Nu-uh, I counter it!" she says, flicking one of her own spells at you  
>Dammit  
>You have one more card left, and it's a direct attack spell  
>It won't be enough to win you the game, but at least you'll be close  
>You wait for her to smack you down with another counter spell, but she doesn't have one to use on you  
>Or is she...letting you play it?  
>Ailuri gently sets aside her cards and stands up from her chair  
>She hooks her claws into the waistband of her shorts and pulls them down  
>Her rump billows out like rising bread as he tightness of her pants is relaxed  
>All that's left is a pair of cottony panties  
>Ailuri takes her seat once more and casually draws her cards for her next turn  
>Well, this is it...  
>"Your turn."  
>Wait...what?  
>"I pass," Ailuri says with a smile. "Your go."  
>But...why?  
>"Just saving up for something BIG, I guess," the red panda shrugs coyly. "It's not like you'll be able to draw anything to stop me anyway. I know everything you have in your deck. But if you trust yourself that much, go ahead and draw...."  
>Now you're pretty sure she's just acting like some kind of cartoon villain as a joke  
>What a nerd  
>But she has a point, and your fate is pretty much up to the cards at this point  
>Though there's one thing she's wrong about: she DOESN'T know your whole deck as well as she thinks  
>You may have failed miserably at Friday Night Glamor, but you managed to pull a couple of decent cards to go home with  
>And one of them is sitting at the top of your deck  
>Jaze Bearelen  
>Ailuri's jaw drops  
>"W-when did you...?"  
>It's not a particularly flashy win, but with Jaze's ability you're able to copy one of the last spells Ailuri made  
>So you sweep your creatures back to your own side and declare your attack  
>Victory: Anon  
>Ailuri just stares at you, awestruck  
>Then her lip quivers  
>You got so wrapped up in the action the last few turns that you didn't even think about the ramifications of you winning the game  
>Your new friend is sitting across from you, believing that you expect her to strip down completely naked for winning the game  
>She looks...scared  
>You reassure Ailuri that she doesn't have to take her panties off for you, but she slowly stands back up without a single word  
>Gingerly, she pinches the cotton undergarments and slides them down her legs  
>Her thick thighs and the minor sag of her belly paunch obscures her loins, but you manage to catch a brief glimpse of her puffy, aroused netherlips  
>Your own groin is aching at the sight of her  
>"Well, you did it..." Ailuri says quietly. "Congratulations. I...Anon, I'd like to do something special for you, as a reward. I mean, if you'd let me...."  
>Again you nod involuntarily  
>She extends a paw and leads you over to one of the oversized beanbag chairs, depositing you on its lumpy form while she kneels down in front of you  
>You'd be more careful about staring at her naked breasts if she weren't looking so hungrily at your tented underwear in return  
>Carefully she fishes out your length  
>Then, grabbing one of her breasts with each paw, she envelops your shaft within her cleavage  
>She squeezes it tightly in her bosom and then strokes it with the softest, warmest boob job imaginable  
>They spill out of her paws and onto your lap, too large to keep totally under her control  
>Up and down she rubs you with her mammaries, kneading herself at the same time and making cute little moans  
>Once Ailuri gets a good rhythm going, she picks up the tempo  
>Faster and faster she strokes you, trying desperately to keep her supple breasts snug around your cock  
>Your breathing gets heavier, and it isn't long before you grunt a warning for your impending release  
>Ailuri whines and mumbles with uncertainty as she tries to figure out what to do next  
>You tense up as the orgasm hits  
>In an instant, Ailuri digs the head of your length out of her tits and stuffs it into her muzzle  
>You have no choice but to unload into her mouth, eliciting some shocked, muffled cries from the red panda  
>Between pants you try to sputter out an apology  
>Ailuri just seems glued to you, frozen  
>Then she sucks  
>With a few gulps she swallows your load, cleaning you off thoroughly and savoring your taste with her tongue  
>You gasp, still extremely tender and sensitive so soon after your climax  
>After about a full minute of having you in her mouth, Ailuri releases you with a wet POP  
>She gazes at you hopefully with her beautiful amber eyes  
>"Did you...was that good?"  
>Amazing  
>Ailuri stands up fully on shaky legs, and from this angle you can get a much better view at her aroused, glistening flower  
>You can feel yourself rebounding and getting harder already  
>"Anon, I've always thought you were a cool guy and...really cute, too. I've wanted to ask you out even before we really got to know each other. I just didn't think I had a chance, though. I know your friends think mine are just stupid nerds, and...."  
>Ailuri drags her toes along the floor, turning her head away sadly  
>"I know what they say about me. I'm not dumb. I wouldn't have a chance with a guy like you, especially with all the other girls out there who aren't as...fat."  
>Bullshit  
>She's not fat, and you're not too good for her  
>She's lusciously perfect and exactly what you've been hoping for in a girlfriend  
>If this is a confession of her feelings for you, then you want to make sure she knows you feel the same way  
>"You mean it?" she whispers  
>You lean over and place your hands on Ailuri's wide hips, pulling her closer so that she's standing over your lap  
>"Anon, I...have to tell you...I haven't done this before."  
>Well, now it's YOUR turn to help her learn something new  
>Ailuri places her paws on your shoulders as you guide her waist lower  
>Your tip presses against her swollen opening and the red panda inhales sharply  
>"O-ok...ok...ok..." she chants  
>You ease her down until your whole length is inside of her  
>Ailuri lets out a moan and presses her paw pads into your skin  
>She sways her breasts from side to side, flicking the tips of her nipples across your nose  
>Your hands meanwhile explore her bountiful curves, groping her soft stomach and working into her juicy thighs  
>When you're both ready, your hands then move to grab her pillowy rump  
>She leaks out a giggle at the touch and gives her lips a lick  
>"I think...I think I'm ready."  
>You tell her it's her turn to make the first move anyway  
>Then you laugh at the ridiculousness of making a card game joke  
>Ailuri lifts herself up carefully and then eases herself back down  
>Her face contorts in a goofy, pleasurable expression  
>"H-h-h-ha-hooo," she groans  
>Again she pumps herself on top of you, making a completely different look  
>It's just as silly, but still genuinely satisfied  
>Again she humps, a bit faster this time  
>When she lowers herself, it's more of a weighty drop  
>Her hips smack against your lap, sending a clear ripple through her plush cover of fur as her breasts jiggle  
>Your fingers burrow through her coat until you can feel the heated flesh underneath  
>Over and over Ailuri bounces on your lap, experimenting with her technique with little grinds and squeezes  
>"Hhhnnnaaa...haa...haaaa...."  
>Her breasts continue to tantalize you with their bouncing while her tail slaps your legs relentlessly  
>She's a heavy girl and you'll probably be feeling this on your pelvis tomorrow, but the experience makes it worth it  
>"A-Anon...ANON!" Ailuri huffs loudly  
>Her next few humps are crushingly powerful, but when she slams down one final time she clenches herself around your cock and throws her head back  
>She cries out in a warble of ecstasy, gushing over you  
>The orgasm spurs you onward, grabbing her hefty breasts as you try to both build yourself up to your own climax while bringing her down from hers  
>You try to lift her up with your own waist, pushing vainly against her smothering weight  
>Finally you reach your peak  
>You tense up and give her another load, sparking a couple more mewls of pleasure from the red panda  
>Her lips contract and spasms around your shaft, and you can feel a clear pulse  
>With you still inside of her, Ailuri tips forward like a great tree and falls on top of you  
>You're pinned between the chair and the girl's own massive beanbags, along with the rest of her furry body  
>Her hips wiggle now and then as though trying to finish milking you, while you both lie together  
>Ailuri's little black snout nuzzles your face  
>"Great...hah...lesson," she pants. "I'll give you a few...more minutes, h-hah, and then we can...go again...."  
>Your pelvis protests but your cock twitches in anticipation  
>Ailuri squirms against you, wrapping her arms around your whole body  
>"Or we can cuddle like this for a while...and pick it up later...."  
>Your bones would definitely be happier with that plan  
>"Or...."  
>Uh oh  
>"We can have a rematch, and the winner gets to decide what we do next...."  
>She giggles into your ear before giving you a deep kiss on the cheek

>Your Fridays belong to Ailuri and GtM now  
>You've been dating the red panda for several weeks  
>The coaching never stops, whether it's card games or something a little more intimate  
>You're still nowhere near Ailuri's level of Glamor mastery when it comes to your weekly GtM tournaments, but sometimes you throw in the towel early or skip competing altogether just so you can cheer her on  
>As a result, her own game has somehow gotten even better  
>Her friends have long since welcomed you into their fold as one of their own; a permanent member to their table  
>The falcon sister isn't shy about telling you how sour her brother still is about losing you for the gang's Friday excursions  
>You're still friends with the rest of the guys, but a break from them is definitely what you needed  
>Plus, you have no reservations about letting them hang out to dry until they clean up their attitudes about Ailuri  
>Not that you need to protect her from their harsh words, though  
>The curvy red panda is undeniably more confident with herself ever since that night, both in public and in bed  
>The latter especially with all the "practice" you've both gotten ever since moving in together  
>It's a secret to absolutely nobody that the two of you are dating, as evident from Ailuri wearing one of your shirts at FNG tonight  
>She looks like she's going to burst out of it at any moment, but every time she tugs at the hem it reminds her to give you a loving smile  
>Roughly halfway through the night you hear the game store's door ring, and a trio of familiar faces shows up  
>Looks like your friends called it an early night after probably striking out with their own romantic pursuits  
>"Hey, Anon," they murmur sheepishly  
>They haven't gotten over their stigma of being in a "nerd's domain" yet, but at least they swallowed their pride enough to come groveling to you  
>They've made their jealousy of you and Ailuri well known, and it looks like they're here hoping you'll be gracious enough to rub some of your luck off on them  
>You're ready to forgive them, as are the girls  
>"Evening, boys," Ailuri says cheerfully. "You thinking about getting into Glamor?"  
>The guys look to each other with uncertainty, until they collectively nod their heads  
>"Great! We have a little time left before the store closes, so why don't you pull up some seats and we can show you the basics?"  
>The falcon sister gives her brother the smuggest look a sibling could muster  
>But the boys give in and the table gets a lot cozier with the new recruits  
>All the more reason to scoot closer to Ailuri until you're right up against her furry body  
>She wraps one arm around your waist while her other paw cracks open her binder of cards  
>It takes her significantly more time than usual to explain the rules with just one paw, but she doesn't let go of you for a minute  
>You're just thankful it's not you learning this for the first time, because your mind is too busy fantasizing about resting your head on her pillowy chest as it bobbles excitedly out of the corner of your eye  
>Just a couple more hours and you'll get your wish


End file.
